


Enigma

by Winchessster



Series: The legend of Natalie Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Winchester Sister, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchessster/pseuds/Winchessster
Summary: When Natalie was six months old, her mother, Mary Winchester was killed. Most people believe she died in a house fire—no, she was murdered; not by someone human. She was murdered by something that people tell stories about; something supernatural. Ever since Natalie's mother was murdered, her father, John Winchester, has been hell-bent on finding the thing that killed her mom.So, to kill the thing, her father had to become a hunter—not the type of hunter that hunts down deer or elk. No, her father became a hunter that hunts monsters. That's right, all those things that go bump in the night are real. With her father becoming a hunter, Natalie never had the chance to grow up with a normal life. She was always traveling from town to town, working jobs with her father and her older brothers, Sam and Dean.When Sam leaves for Stanford, Natalie stays and continues to hunt with Dean. When one night everything changes. The two siblings head to Stanford with the news of their father's disappearance, which leads to the death of Sam's girlfriend.In the aftermath of her death, takes Natalie on the road with her brothers to find their father with no knowledge of what's to come.
Relationships: original female character/ original male character
Series: The legend of Natalie Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

The glimmering yellow stars dance across the twilight sky without care, pulsing with immortal life. The large silver moon sits in the middle of the sky, pulsing with waves of light and hope, lighting up the dark world beneath it. A cool spring breeze sweeps through the air one late April night, blowing lightly through the newborn green, leaves on the trees that stood tall, protecting the multiple houses in the small neighborhood and cutting across the grass like sharp blades.

Inside one of these houses, Mary Winchester was walking into a small nursery carrying her three-year-old son, Sam, on her hip, while holding her seven-year-old son, Dean's hand. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister." Mary flicks on the lights as they walk into the nursery where the youngest Winchester, Natalie, was lying peacefully in her crib. Natalie was wrapped in a pink blanket that her two older brothers had picked out for her when they found out they were going to have a baby sister.

Natalie laid quietly in her crib, glancing up towards the three newcomers, and began to smile a toothless smile. Mary sets down Sam, who grabs onto his older brother and they two quickly waddle over to their baby sister. Dean helps Sam climb up on the crib and holding him as he leans and pressed a kiss on Natalie's forehead. "Night Nat."

Sam moves over for Dean to climb on next to him, holding onto the bars as he watching his older brother take his turn to say goodnight to their younger siblings. Dean leans down, kissing Natalie on the head. "Night Nattie." Natalie reaches up as Dean pulls his head back just a bit and pats his nose, immediately, she erupts into giggles. The eldest brother's heart melts at the sound of his baby sister's giggles, so pure and innocent.

"Is that my nose?" Dean coos softly, his candy apple eyes shining brightly with love and protection that will follow him as the years go on. Mary stands off to the side, a gentle smile resting on her fair complexion with a knowing look in her eyes. That sweet little girl had her brothers wrapped around her finger.

Marry walks over to her sons and leans over the crib. A smile graces her lips as she gazes down at her beautiful baby girl lovingly. "Goodnight, my beautiful Natalie." Mary brushes away Natalie's dark, brown, hair back and kisses her head. She pulls away and smiles down at her daughter. Two hazel eyes with green flecks, shine brightly up at the older Winchester, giggling and cooing softly.

"Hey, Boys." The sound of John Winchester echoing through the walls of the nursery catches the attention of three other people in the room. Sam and Dean turn towards their father who was in the doorway, a smile plastered on John's face. Dean lights up at seeing his father. The two boys immediately rush over to him, "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddies." John scoops up his sons into his arms, holding them tightly against his chest. "So, what do you think boys? Is Natalie ready to play football? Or what about Soccer?" John jokes.

Sam and Dean shake their head giggling. "No, Daddy." John laughs as he echoing what his sons had said.

Mary smiles, walking past the other Winchesters on her way out of the nursery, "You got them?" Asks Mary, referring to their boys, locking eyes with her husband.

"I got them." Answered John, hugging his sons closer to him as he stares at his daughter. "Sweet dreams, Nattie," John speaks softly, a soft smile taking over his gruff features. John turns, carrying his sons out of the nursery and flipping off the lights as he passes by.

Natalie watches as the older Winchesters leave the room, giggling and cooing softly, playing with her feet. The star-themed mobile above the youngest Winchester's head began to move along as the moon-shaped clock on the wall ticks for a few seconds before stopping. The sun-shaped nightlight begins to flicker lightly.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

A little later that night, Natalie was sound asleep. Her arms were spread out with her head tilted to the side, her mouth slightly agape. Next to the crib, stood a tall man hidden within the darkness, glowing yellow eyes the only part of him that can be seen. He lifts his hand and caresses Natalie's cheek, watching in satisfaction as Natalie subconsciously tries to pull away like she's been burn, soft whines escaping her lips. "You're so small." He cooed, softly. "So full of innocence."

He pulls his hands away from the squirming Winchester, whose eyes flutter open, and resting his hands on the sides of the wooden crib. "But looks can be deceiving." His lips lifted up slowly into a wicked smirk, filled with malicious as sharp as a knife."I just wanted to came and check up on Sammy, but, imagine my surprise when I found you." He lifts his hand up and uses his nail to cut a line, blood blooming from the wound. "A Six-month-old baby girl just asking to have done what I did to her older brother." His hand extends out, hovering over Natalie's lips.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

In Mary and John's room, Mary laid fast asleep in her bed. The baby monitor rested on the nightstand, placed by a picture of Mary and John. Natalie's whines come through the monitor. The blonde begins to stir. Mary reached out and turns on the lamp next to her bed.  
"John?" Mary calls over her shoulder, voice laced heavily with sleep. She turns over, noticing she's alone.

Mary sighs and gets up, walking out of her room. The blonde woman walks across the hall to Natalie's nursery. She stops by the doorway seeing—who she presumes is her husband, John— since standing over the crib. "John? Is she hungry?" Mary questions.

John turns his head, shushing her. "Okay." Mary heads out of the room and walks back down the hallway. The lights by the stairs begin to flicker, causing Mary to frown, and walk over. The blonde taps the light with her nail till it steadies.

"Mm." Hums Mary.

More lights in the hallway flicker as she walks down the hallway. The blonde heads down the stairs hearing a war movie playing on the small tv that rested on the entertainment center. Her green eyes flicker over to the body that is laying on the couch; John, who is fast asleep.

If John is here, Marry realizes, then the man upstairs cannot be John, and Natalie's in danger. She quickly turns and runs upstairs as fast as she can to her daughter's nursery.

"Nattie!" Mary enters the youngest Winchester's nursery and stops short. The sounds of her screams from upstairs immediately wake up John.

"Mary!" John scrambles out of the chair, running up the stairs calling his wife's name. John runs over to the nursery, bursting through the door. The room is quiet and appears empty except for Natalie, who lays awake in her crib. John glances around the room, breathing heavily as he walked over to his daughter. He pushes down the side of the crib, staring softly at the youngest Winchester.

"Hey, Nattie. You okay?" Asked John, his dark eyes staring down at his daughter gently. Something dark drips next to Natalie's head, catching John's attention. He reaches forward and touches it. Two more drops land on the back of his hand.

Blood, John realizes. His dark eyes follow the drop, looking up. He sees his wife sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at her husband and struggling to breathe, green eyes glossing over. John collapses onto the floor, staring at his wife.

"No! Mary!" John cries out as Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen as Natalie begins to wail. Upon hearing the wails of his daughter, John is reminded that he's not alone. John gets up and scoops Natalie out of her crib and rushes out of the room. As he runs out of the room, he runs into his sons.

"Daddy!" Sam and Dean call out as their father walks over to them and puts Natalie in Dean's arms.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turns, grabbing Sam's hand, and runs out of the house holding tightly to his siblings. With Dean and his siblings gone. John turns back to the nursery calling out for his wife. The entire room is on fire. His wife barely seen. "No!"

With Dean; Dean runs outside, holding his siblings, "It's okay, guys." Soothes Dean, promising right then and there that he will do everything in his power to protect his siblings.

Dean stops and turns to look up at the nursery window, which is lit with gold. John runs outside, scooping up his kids, and carries them away, "I gotcha." Fire explodes out of the nursery window, singling that the house is now not liveable.

Later that night, the Lawrence fire department arrived, trying to put out the fire. Across the street were the four Winchesters. They were all sitting on the hood of the Impala. John was holding Natalie, Dean was holding Sam, who was curled up in his chest. John looked towards his kids, his eyes lingering on his daughter. John knows that everything was about to change for them. Their normal life was over.

As John's eyes flicker up to his burning house, he knew the life they had died with Mary, engulfed with the flames that killed her.


	2. Winchester reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Dean and Natalie go and grab their brother, Sam from Stanford.

"I said it before, and I'm going to say it again; This is a bad idea." Natalie Winchester stated, breaking the comfortable silence between her and her older brother. Natalie followed behind her brother as they walked across the parking lot and over to the large apartment buildings. The two siblings were in Palo Alto picking up Sam from Stanford because their father, John Winchester, decided to play Houdini and pull a disappearing act on them. Three weeks prior to his disappearance, John left Dean and Natalie for a case up in Jericho, California, while Dean and Natalie took a case in New Orleans.

Since the two siblings split from their father, they haven't heard anything from him up until yesterday when Dean got a voicemail from him. The message was filled with EVP, making it kinda hard to hear what John was saying. Natalie ran the message through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and discovered a message hidden within the message her father left. Immediately after showing her brother the message, the two immediately packed up and headed to Stanford to go and get the middle Winchester sibling.

Natalie was not happy with Dean about them going and getting Sam from Stanford. Sam is happy. He got a full ride to Stanford and while, their father wasn't happy, Natalie was proud of him—he worked his ass off to get that full ride—When he left, Natalie had the chance to go him but didn't because the youngest Winchester couldn't leave her brother and her father—even though he's a huge hard ass on her, more so her than her older brothers— So, instead, Sam calls once a week to keep his sister updated with his life and she does the same.

From what he's told Natalie, he has a wonderful, normal life away from hunting, a beautiful girl by the name of Jessica Moore, who Natalie knows loves him just as much as he loves her. He got a 174 on his LSAT and he had an interview at Stanford for the law program there because Sam wants to become a lawyer. . . . Natalie doesn't want to take him away from his normal life and pull him back into a life that he worked so hard to get out of.

"Positive thoughts, baby girl." Dean sends his baby sister a wink, letting her be the first one to climb up the fire escape that leads all the way up to Sam's apartment.

"Positive thoughts are broken, please come back later." Natalie sassed. Once the youngest Winchester reached Sam's window, the brunette unlocked it and pushed it open, climbing inside. Small streams of light break through the darkness, lighting up areas in the room while the rest stay hidden in the shadows.

A loud thump pulls Natalie's attention away from her surroundings and onto the figure sprawled across the wooden floor, a growl emanating from his lips. Eyebrows raised, "How're you doing down there? Need a little help or do you want some alone time with you and your new friend?"Natalie chuckled softly.

Dean lifted his head and glared, "Shut up Natalie." he snapped, extending his hand for her to take and she did, tugging him onto his feet.

The two siblings walk through one of the doors when a figure suddenly launches themselves at Dean, who, was quick to react, and blocked the attack. Natalie follows behind the two figures—Sam and Dean—Hazel green eyes bounce between the two boys, watching them trade blows before Dean finally takes Sam down.

"Whoa, easy Tiger," Dean teased with a grin.

The corner of Natalie's lips quirked up as she leaned against the doorframe and crossing her arms over her chest while keeping an eye on her older brothers. "Dean?" Sam breathed out, heavily. "You scared the crap out of me."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "That's 'cause you're out of practice," Sam quickly snatched Dean's hand, slamming his heel into Dean's back and switching positions.

"Or not." Dean chuckled.

Sam taps Dean twice on the leg where he was holding him. "Get off of me." Sam rolls to his feet, pulling Dean up with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks Dean, quietly.

"Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean jokes, shaking Sam's shoulders.

"And I'm just tagging along, " Natalie spoke up, making herself known to the older Winchesters.

Sam glances over to his baby sister, noticing how much she has grown up. Gone was the shy, insecure, sixteen-year-old replaced with a twenty-year-old woman who held herself with a little bit more confidence than her sixteen-year-old self. Natalie pushes herself off the wall and moves to stand by him. The youngest Winchester stands on her tippy toes—because the middle Winchester sibling is a freaking giant—and presses a soft kiss to his cheek with a bright smile on her face. Her hazel-green eyes shining with love and warmth that could rival the sun. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam smiles down at his sister, "Hey, Nattie." he greeted back, softly.

Sam turned away from his sister and glanced at his older brother. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam repeated his question from earlier.

"Alright, we gotta talk," Dean stated.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, the phone."

"If I had called, would you have picked up?"

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and the three siblings turn to see Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, standing there in underwear and a crop top with the Smurfs as a design. The blonde's blue eyes flicker between Dean and Natalie in confusion. "Sam?"

"Jess. Hey." Sam greets his girlfriend awkwardly, swallowing thickly. "Dean, Natalie, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your siblings, Natalie and Dean?" She questioned.

Noticing the look on Dean's face, Natalie doesn't even feel remotely sorry when her arm shoots out on its own accord and slaps him upside the head. Dean winces, rubbing the spot where his sister slapped him.

"I love the Smurfs." Dean points at the cartoon character on her shirt, his eyes now flickering over Jessica, "You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." He smiled his charming smile.

Jess shifted uncomfortably.

Natalie glared at the side of her brother's head, slapping him on the arm. "Dude!" Dean glared at the youngest Winchester.

"Knock it off." Natalie scolded in return, giving him a stern look that practically screamed to knock it off.

"Just let me put something on," Jess says. awkwardly, making a move to leave the room.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it." Dean's deep voice stops Jess from moving. "Seriously."

Natalie sends the blonde an apologetic look for Dean's actions, to which, the blonde smiled in understanding.

"Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend and talk about some private family business." He clicks his tongue, pointing at Jessica, "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam walks over Jess, wrapping a protective arm around her waist and hugging her to his side. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Dean nods looking towards Natalie to start.

Natalie glanced up, seeing the look on her brother's face, and sighs, beginning to mess with the rings on her fingers; A habit she picked up when she's nervous or anxious. "Um, okay." Natalie's Hazel green eyes locked onto the hazel orbs of her older brothers, an apologetic look in her eyes. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Timeshift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam retorts, voice laced heavily with the familiar Winchester sass.

Dean ducks his head down, before looking back up at the middle Winchester, a blank look on his face. "Dad's on a hunting trip." Sam's jaw hardens, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us." Sam said, sternly, yet softly, not trying to scare her; realizing the severity of this situation, "We have to go outside."

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

"I mean, come on. You two can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you. " Sam started, annoyance clear in his tone. After Sam changed out of his Pajamas, the three siblings were heading down the stairwell that led to the parking where the beloved Impala was parked.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy," Dean stated as he walked. "Dad's missing. I need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst or Devil's Gates in Clifton. He was missing then." Sam lists all the times that their father had gone missing, proving his point. "He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean stops abruptly and turns towards the younger Winchesters. "Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"When I left, I swore that I was done with hunting. For good." Sam answered.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," Dean scoffed as he turns away and starts heading down the stairs.

Sam and Natalie shared a look behind their brother's back, knowing that what their brother said was a load of shit. Hunting is hard and it's dangerous. They've almost lost their lives multiple times through the years. The two siblings picked up their pace to follow their older sibling.

"Yeah?" Sam argued, "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in the closet, he gave me a .45! Hell, He gave shorty a knife!"

"A knife that I almost poked my eye with a couple of times," Natalie added nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

I mean, who hasn't done that?

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked Sam rhetorically, stopping once more in front of the door that leads to the parking lot.

"I was nine years old, Dean!" Sam said with as much sass as his 6'4 body could hold. "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark. You don't go and hand your six-year-old a damn knife!"

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean repeated in disbelief, looking at the middle Winchester like he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there!"

"Yeah, things that want to kill us or eat us." Natalie commented, "Just because I'm cute doesn't mean that they can have a taste of this sweet ass."

"Yeah, I know." Sam rolled his eyes, continuing to argue. "But still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

Every muscle in Natalie's body tensed. Bringing up Mary Winchester has always been a touchy subject for the family of four but it was harder for Sam, Dean, and John. They had the chance to have an actual relationship with Mary while Natalie lost that chance when her mother was killed when she was six-months-old. Natalie wishes more than anything that she could have had a relationship with her mother before she died but, sadly, that didn't pan out.

"Yeah, and we save a lot of people doing it too." Dean reminded him, pride present in his voice. Dean stared at his siblings, awkward silence engulfing them

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolls his eyes, swinging the door open harshly, and storming out.

Sam sighed, turning his head to give his sister a look. Natalie just shook her head, throwing her hands up in surrender, backing away slightly. "Don't you give me that look. This is between you and Dean." Growing up, whenever Sam and Dean got into a fight, Natalie always got put into the middle; either having to diffuse the fight or pick aside. Natalie hated when her brothers made her pick a side; she never could because she understood both sides.

Natalie followed after Dean, faintly hearing Sam's footsteps behind her. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

Dean stopped next to the Impala, leaning against the side. "So, what are you gonna do?" Dean inquired, "Are just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean scoffed at him.

"Dean," Natalie warned with a pointed glare. She may be staying out of the fight but there's no way in hell, she's letting Dean talk to Sam that way. Natalie understood why he left and will always defend Sam from anyone who goes after him for his choice.

"I was just going to college," Sam said, beginning to defend himself, voice raising ever so slightly. "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go that I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Look, Dad's in real trouble right now," Dean said. Natalie glanced away from her brothers, forehead crinkling as her fingers subconsciously messing with the rings on her fingers. Since John has gone missing, Natalie tried not to go down the dark path of John being dead in a ditch somewhere. "If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Dean sighed, his green eyes landing on his sister, she glanced up at him. The brunette's head tilts slightly, eyes narrowing as she assesses her older brother. "We can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can." Sam softly replied.

Natalie's eyes widen slightly as she figured out why Dean was so adamant about getting Sam at Stanford when the two were arguing in the car on their way to Stanford. "Yeah, we can," Natalie spoke up with a nod of her head. She sends her eldest brother an understanding yet warm smile his way, "We just don't want to."

Sam sighed, looking towards his feet.  
"What was he hunting?"

The corner of Dean's twisted up into a smirk, heading towards the Impala's trunk. Dean threw it open, proceeding to open under the compartment; revealing the Arsenal that was hidden beneath. He withdrew a shotgun, propping it up against the compartment with it before rummaging through to find the papers that he had stashed inside.

"Alright, let's see, Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asked as Dean continued to search.

"We were working our own gig. This uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves? "Sam said, voice laced with disbelief.

Dean glances over to Sam. "I'm twenty-six, dude and Natalie just turned 20," Dean remarked.

"Such an old man, Dean." Natalie teased.

"Shut up, Natalie."

"All right, here we go." Dean finally pulled out the folder from the back, opening it up and grabbing what's inside. "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." Pointing at one of the papers, Dean continues to explain. "About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam's hazel eyes flicker across the page, "So, maybe he was kidnapped?" He suggested, glancing up towards his siblings.

"There's another one in April." Natalie piped in.

"Right."

Dean took the papers back from Sam, reading off the dates as he flipped through them. "Another one in December '04, '03, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road, " He turned, grabbing a bag from the trunk. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Natalie reached into the back pocket of her light blue jeans and pulled out her phone, and opening it to the first file where she stashed the voice mail that she had her brother send her. Natalie downloaded it onto her laptop, making it easier for the Winchester to run it through a gold wave. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." Natalie pressed play. The first recording coming through staticky, the signal breaking up.

"Dean. . .something big is starting to happen. . .I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may. . .Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger. Keep an eye on your sister."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam stated after a moment.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean noted.

Sam only shook his head.

"Alright," Natalie spoke up," I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got," Natalie explained, pulling up the secondary file where she stashed her findings and pressed play.

"I can never go home."

"Never go home," Sam repeated to himself, deep in thought.

Natalie slid her phone back into her pocket as Dean slammed the trunk shut and leans against it, glancing towards the middle Winchester, "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you; never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away, and sighed, before turning back. "All right, I'll go, I'll help you find him," Dean nods, pleased that Sam agreed to go with them.

Natalie smiled, happy that she can finally spend some time with Sam. "But we have to get back first thing Monday." He then said, "Wait here."

Sam turned and began to walk away but stopped with Dean's deep voice called out. "What's the thing Monday?" 

Sam looked back at Dean,"I have this. . . I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean stated.

"Dean!"

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," Sam replied.

Dean only smirked. "Law school?"

"So, we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

With no reply from Dean, Sam turns on his heels and heads back inside to grab a bag. Comfortable silence settles between Dean and Natalie.

"I told you this was a good idea." Dean turned towards his sister with a cheeky grin.

Natalie rolled her eyes, shoving Dean's face away from her, "Yeah, yeah."

"You shouldn't doubt me, little sister. I'm the eldest which means I'm always right."

Natalie quirked an eyebrow and shook her head in disbelief, "No it doesn't."

Dean smirked as he climbed into the car. "It totally does."

"You're an idiot," Natalie told him, climbing into the car and slide into the middle, knowing that Sam will want the seat by the window.

A few minutes later, Sam comes out and walks over to the car. He throws his backpack into the back and climbs in next to me. Dean turns the key, the Impala roaring to life and they take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I posted, and I apologize for that. I have a couple of chapters ready to be posted so I may or may not do a splurge. we shall see! I hope you guys like this chapter!! please let me know what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO ENIGMA!!!!  
> I'm so excited for this story!! I've gone through so many different plot points for Natalie and I can finally say that I'm in love with this one. This story is going to be a very long and emotional ride with many twists and turns that none of you will see coming. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!


End file.
